


Uncomfortable

by DarkBlueSocks



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11885973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkBlueSocks/pseuds/DarkBlueSocks
Summary: You are sent on the simple mission of retrieving Loki to Asgard following his misdeeds and mishaps on earth. However, this simple task is complicated by the Avengers refusal to return Loki immediately, and by the fact that Steve Rogers is a babe.





	Uncomfortable

The tension between you and Thor was palpable. He knew about the stress his own appearance had caused to The Avengers and SHIELD, not to mention the fact that Loki still hadn’t given any indication of what his plans actually were. Thor just doubted that the sudden appearance of yet another Asgardian in armour would do anything to lift anyone’s spirits.

Even if that armour was glowing gold and had charming white wings sprouting from it.

         “Your father sent me to retrieve his son.” You explained simply to Thor for the third time that evening. You recognized that the prince was attempting to not only persuade you to not complete your task, but also trying to convince you to leave entirely.

That simply wasn’t going to happen.

At this moment, Tony entered the room and immediately groaned at the sight of your white wings and worn armour. “There’s another one?” he whined.

You glared at the man and his brusque tone. He was a spoilt child.

          “I am a Valkyrie.” You corrected, not believing for a second he would understand what that meant, nor what it entailed. You quickly returned your attention to Thor. “And I am here to retrieve your brother, Thor.”

          “Then stay and fight with us, sister.” Thor demanded, as excitable as ever and practically clapping his hands in glee. “And when the battle is over you and I shall bring Loki back to our father together.”

You had every intention of refusing him. After all, you knew that it had initially been Thor’s purpose to merely retrieve his brother before these mortals twisted his opinion in their favour and grappled him into helping their cause. Whatever that cause was. You opened your mouth to refuse him when the opening of a door disrupted your thought, and in walked a man wearing a rather oddly appealing mixture of tight blue, red and white.

          “Ma’am.” The intriguing blonde man responded to your stare.

You continued to stare silently. This man was the most fascinating being you had ever seen. His aura alone spoke of great leadership and purity. And he was ridiculously gorgeous, which was always a plus.

Noticing the silence but misinterpreting its meaning, Thor quickly introduced you to the man who you learnt was named Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers. It was a fine name for a fine man.

Your intense gaze was starting to make Steve Rogers blush. But you did not stop. He could rival any Asgardian in looks and you wanted to get your fill before duty spent you hurtling back to Asgard with Loki at your side.

Ah, right. Loki.

Growing increasingly annoyed and tired with the situation despite the appearance of the Adonis known as Steve, you made short work of explaining Thor’s inability not to fall for his younger brother’s tricks on previous occasions and your own complete lack of faith in the Midgardians and their flying prison.

          “Geez, who invited Miss Cheery.” Thor sent a warning glance at Tony but he ignored it. “Look sister, we aren’t giving you Loki and you can’t bust him out of here, so I really don’t know what you’re still doing here.”

Steve Rogers let out a jarring noise halfway between a shocked laugh and a cough. “I think what Tony was trying to say was that while Loki’s crimes against humanity make us reluctant to hand him off,” You had gotten very close to Steve Rogers face as he was talking, and he wasn’t sure if he was really okay with that. “We c-could really use your help with the… keeping him contained. If the worst does happen, I mean.”

What Steve was suggesting was as much a violation of your mission as Thor’s suggestion had been. But he was rather gorgeous.

          “Ma’am?” Steve pried feeling increasingly alarmed by your close proximity, and maybe to some extent, your wings.

          “I suppose this would be acceptable… for now.”

And so the airship had gained one more Asgardian to ‘deal with’, as Tony put it. Not that there was much of anything to deal with when it came to you. You had never been as rambunctious as Thor, or as inconvenient as Loki. As soon as it was decided you would remain, you moved straight to Loki’s prison and decided to set up guarding him. It unsettled a few SHIELD agents, but delighted Loki.

More so even than the appearance of his brother, Loki recognized that the sudden appearance of you meant that he had really upset someone in Asgard.

          “So how have you been enjoying Midgard?” he asked rather politely. His talking to you at all suggested a high level of boredom since he could not fool you like the humans.

          “Quiet, prisoner.” But you were bored too. “I have only been here a few hours.”

Even so, your mind drifted to the one seemingly meaningful interaction that you had with Midgardian life since arriving. Steve Rogers had been polite and willing to accept your assistance. Sure, he had ultimately caused you to deviate from your duties, but not everyone could be perfect. He was almost perfect though.

The doors opened suddenly and in walked the very object of your thoughts. He appeared to be walking straight towards you, but then deviated and took up post several metres from where you were standing.

          “They all said you could be found down here.” The human awkwardly leant against a railing in an attempt to appear more casual than he was. “Actually they said that you’ve been down here all day.”

You weren’t sure who ‘they’ were.

          “It is my duty to guard the prisoner until he can be returned to Asgard.”

Actually it was your duty to simply take him back immediately, but sticking by his side was sure to eventually lead to a moment where you could return the prince to Asgard without upsetting the mortals too much.

          “Oh yeah, that makes sense.” Steve nodded his head as though he understood the fact that your entire life was dedicated to your duties as a Valkyrie, the complexities of such being well beyond his mental capacity.

Time passed and an awkward silence filled the void between you. Steve remained leant against the railing, though it was clear the position was uncomfortable and sending his legs to sleep. Every now and again he would move in a sudden bounce before returning to being still. Each bounce caused a suspicious glance from you as you wondered what on earth he was doing here and why he didn’t just leave if he was so uncomfortable.

Uncomfortable with how he was standing was revealed through the bounces, but there was a deeper sense of being uncomfortable that seemed to ooze off the man’s sloped shoulders and fill the room with a very uncomfortable vibe that you weren’t entirely comfortable with.

          “You kept staring at me earlier.” The Captain finally said, gaining a surge of confidence. “Why was that?”

          “Because you’re very attractive.” Honestly, you thought that had been obvious.

          “Oh.”

What should have been a compliment had been delivered in such a clinical way that Steve’s surge of confidence was gone in an instant. Still, he tried to power on.

          “Would you, ah…” here he paused and gave Loki’s cell a suspicious glance, but if the god of mischief could hear anything that was currently going on outside his prison, he wasn’t letting on. “That is, if it doesn’t go against your duties in some way, would you like to get dinner some time?”

You gave Steve a suspicious look and wondered what he knew of dining in Asgard from Thor’s poor, princely example.

          “I eat when I require sustenance.”

Something almost like a laugh could be heard from Loki’s cell but it was too muffled to be sure.

Steve’s ears had also turned very red and the uncomfortable vibe in the room had reached a point where it felt almost like a decipherable, physical substance weighing down the room. If it got much worse the airship would probably drop from the sky.

          “Ah, no… I don’t think that’s what I was trying to say.” Steve scratched the back of his neck and frowned in quiet concentration. “Maybe we could eat dinner together? As a sort of…” he searched for a more elegant word, a word that would meet what he could only imagine were very high Valkyrie standards, but he found none, “Sort of date?”

You stared at Steve like he was insane.

Was a mere mortal really asking you out on a date right now?

Sure, a  _gorgeous_  mortal. Sure, a mortal who had been imbued with mysterious strengths, with a personality and aura so pure and convicted that he could rival any Valkyrie… but still a mere mortal, right?

          “That would be… acceptable.”


End file.
